


Rick Grimes and the Rim Job

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon for the name game writing: "could i maybe get a 'rick grimes' sabriel?" Rick Grimes is zombie apocalypse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick Grimes and the Rim Job

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed.

"Hey kids, what’s shakin’?" Gabriel chirped as he popped up behind them.

"Zombies!" Dean shouted. "Lots of zombies!" He ducked back behind their makeshift barrikade as another brick was hurled their way. The bastards might be undead and falling apart, but apparently they still knew how to use weapons, at least to some extent.

Gabriel yawned. “Meh, I’ve seen worse.”

"Like what?!" Sam spat and downed three more with bullseye shots to the head, which would have been great if the gross assholes didn’t just  _get right back up_.

"Oh, I dunno. Like the great flood, leviathans, that one time some dipshit woke up Cthulhu…"

"Sam, could you please tell your boyfriend to give us a fucking hand here?!" Dean barked and shot the same ones still bearing bullet holes from Sam’s gun.

Sam frowned at Gabriel until he frowned back. “Well, what’s in it for me, huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Sam sighed. “Dean, you might wanna tune out-“

"For fuck’s sake, Sam!"

"Fine!" Sam turned back to Gabriel. "I’ll eat you out after."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “For more than two minutes?”

"Fifteen," Sam said firmly, ignoring Dean’s gagging noises behind him. "Time me."

"You’ve got yourselves a deal!" Gabriel cheered, and leaped over the barricade. "It’s smitin’ time!"

 

End.


End file.
